Aro's Story
by lepi19
Summary: Everything that happens to Aro from the time of being to changed to where Twilight picks up, my first attempt at fan-fiction!
1. The Change

OK, this is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, or any type of writing at all that involves dialogue and actions and stuff, so I don't know how good it'll be, so I'd really appreciate it if you'd take the time to review me, even if just to tell me it's good or even to tell me it's horrible and you're never reading another story by me again, that's cool too! Just REVIEW!

_______________________________________________________________________

I just laid there, the pain seemed to be gone, but I couldn't be sure. I had been lying here for at least an hour, just waiting for the pain to come back, it never did.

Finally convinced that it wouldn't return, I opened my eyes slowly, always hesitant, but what I saw in the first sliver of light that penetrated my eyes had me gasping for breath, shocked me into opening my eyes.

I saw _everything! _It was like I had never opened my eyes before, so much beauty, so much light, how had I _missed _this? It looked shockingly beautiful, I had always thought that the world was plain, so very ordinary, I couldn't of been more wrong.

There was just so _much_, I could see every little speck of dust floating in the air, every filament to the light bulbs, every grain in the wooden walls, everything. However, that wasn't the most surprising thing I saw. I saw a new color, on the end of the rainbow, one that I hadn't know existed.

And then there was the smell, I could smell everything too, but of course along with that came a thirst so unbearable I wondered how anybody could possibly survive with it. Luckily, or unluckily, depending on how you wanted to look at it, there were strong hands holding me down to the table. I looked up, curious as to who would be here with me, just to see the face of my best friend, Marcus.

With that realization came the flood of memory from what had happened from what seemed like a forever ago, before the fire ever burned in me…

_It was just like any other day really, all of us were hanging out at Marcus' house after school like we did everyday, Marcus, Caius, and I. We just got into some crazy fight about nothing, but that was nothing new, that happened all the time, what happened next though, was nothing normal at all. Marcus got so infuriated he jumped at me, not only jumped on me, but bit me. At that point, as fate would have it, his dad walked in, just in time to see Marcus sink his teeth into my throat, and that's when the burning started… Marcus' dad grasped what was happening and simply ran over to his son (who had suddenly gotten half-way across the room by Caius' limp body) at a speed that couldn't be natural and put two big restraining hands on his shoulders, then yelled at him that it was time to hunt and pulled him out of the big room, then everything went black…_

I was scared, I wasn't sure why, I only knew that it had hurt, and I felt different, not me. What had I become?

When the thought entered my mind, my first reaction was to jump at whoever had made me so scared and make them feel it back, it was just my natural reaction; I didn't like feeling afraid or less than anybody else. So, staying true to form, I grabbed Marcus' arm fully intending to rip it off, however, when I touched his skin, my mind was filled with thoughts and memories and memories of feelings. Not just any thoughts and memories, no, Marcus', like I was seeing everything he'd ever thought. Every time he was ever annoyed, every time he was ever sad, every time he was ever mad, every time he was ever sorry, every time he had ever loved, everything. The flow and intensity of his memories stopped me cold (no pun intended). At that moment I realized exactly what happened that night (I also realized it was 3 days ago, so I couldn't really say yesterday), Marcus was half-vampire, since he was male, and only males were poisonous, he had the power to transform me into a vampire himself. With that one bite, he did. Apparently Caius had been so shocked by what had just happened, and by my face as I lay there on the floor burning, that he started to scream. So, Marcus, in a moment of sheer panic, bit him too, just to make him shut-up, not realizing that his dad had just walked into the room and that he had just started the process of turning his best friends into vampires.

This whole time I was still connected to him, his face had an expression that I couldn't quite decipher, it looked like a mix of regret, apology, curiosity, and, strangely, fear. Since his thoughts quickly became a memory, I saw exactly what he was thinking, he was sorry he had changed me, he wondered how I must feel, what I must be thinking, how much I must hate him, but the fear came from a couple things. He was afraid that I would hate him, I was his best friend after all. He also realized that since I was a newborn vampire I could easily rip him to shreds, although he suddenly realized that I had no way to burn him, and that I probably wouldn't know I was supposed to anyway. He took comfort from that fact, he was almost smug about it. His expression began to show it too, and honestly, I didn't like it.

I finally released his arm, tired of all the memories, to look around the room for Caius. He really wasn't all that hard to find, he was, after all crying out in pain, I just hadn't noticed before I'd been so engulfed in Marcus' memories. He wasn't really shouting though, just mumbling something about the fire and how much it hurt. His body however, was writhing in pain.

Since Caius was… not really coherent right now, I figured it was time to tell Marcus about my gift, I was honestly a little freaked out by it, and wondered what he knew.

I turned my gaze to Marcus, who was watching me intently, and his look was, once again, a mixture. This time it was of only two though, a little bit amused, but mainly curious. Since he saw relationships and knew the connection between Caius and I, he wondered, I'm sure, what I thought of what was happening to one of my best friends. No doubt dissecting everything, wondering what I saw, what I thought, what I guessed, what I knew, I decided to answer him, ignoring the fact that my voice sounded different, _a lot _different, almost beautiful in a way. "I know everything Marcus" I said simply, my voice almost a monotone.

The look on his face next was almost funny, as it once again held a mixture of emotions, shock, disbelief, fear again, fear that I would expose us I'm sure, then extreme doubt. He knew there was no way I would be able to know everything, so he just laughed at me. I was pretty sure he thought I was insane, that or trying to convince him I did know all, so he would tell all, thinking I already knew, but in reality just giving me the information I so desperately wanted, he knew I was known for such stunts. I just laughed and every so slyly pointed to my head, the laughter and joyful atmosphere immediately vanishing, all he could do was stand there shocked and amazed before he finally managed a whisper that I knew was thick with skepticism, and I was sure I would never of been able to hear before, "Aro, what happened to you?"

________________________________________________________________________

Kinda sorta a cliff-hanger, I know, I just figured it was a good way to finish the first chapter and I don't know how good it is since it's my first, and if it sucks I don't really want to keep wasting my effort on it. So review! Let me know what you think! I probably won't keep writing without any reviews though, so if you like it please tell me!


	2. Explaining

**Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed my last chapter! Once more, it's my first fan-fiction, I'm trying here!**

* * *

I just laid there and looked up at him. I could barely bring myself to tell him and wipe that funny look off his face. Eventually I had to laugh, because his expression became even funnier, twisted with impatience, the longer I didn't answer him.

I finally did though. I told him everything, about what I knew first, I figured I'd save the surprise for last. I told him I knew I was a vampire, I knew he was half-vampire, I knew his bite had turned me into a vampire, I knew I had been out 3 days, I knew Caius was in the process of being turned into a vampire, I knew that vampires didn't age, I knew we were nearly indestructible, the only thing that hurts us being fire, not even being ripped apart, I knew that I was now frozen just like this forever, or until I was killed, whichever came first, I knew that, yes, vampires did indeed drink blood, and, this one surprised me the most, I knew vampires sparkled in the sun because our hard skin reflects the sunlight, but since Marcus was only half-vampire, his sparkle wasn't that bad, it's easily un-noticeable to humans, but if someone ever did see it they would just think it was sweat, I also knew that Marcus' mom had really died from child-birth, from Marcus ripping through her stomach with his teeth on his way out, not from drowning, as was the public story. All this time he had just stood there, shocked and amazed, taking in everything I was telling him.

Finally he asked the question that I knew he must of been thinking. "OK, you know everything, but _how _do you know it? Are you a mind-reader or something? Is that your gift?" He apparently hadn't regained his voice yet because it was still a whisper.

I just laughed at him before answering. "Something like that." Then I launched into an explanation of my "gift" as he had put it. I told him that I did read minds, but a more powerful version of it. I explained how I saw every thought someone had ever had, every single one. And when he opened his mouth to say something along the lines of "whoa", I told him that I only could read some body's mind with physical contact, I had to be touching them, because I had been trying to read Caius' thoughts with no luck. By this time I was already pacing around the room, ever so secretly trying to read Marcus' dad's mind by "accidentally" brushing him with my arm. For some reason that hadn't been working. By the time I got to this part of my speech I had figured out this wouldn't work. Finally I just said what I had been thinking, no, more, like worrying about. "UGH! Maybe I don't have what I thought I had! Maybe that's not really my gift, maybe it only worked on the first thing I touched!" I was so annoyed at myself, why had I wasted this gift on someone who would tell me all their thoughts anyway! I really hated myself.

Marcus' dad instantly realized that I had been repeatedly touching him and that apparentlyit hadn't been working. He was quick to disbelieve me of that notion, "Oh no Aro, that can't be it! It must be some other requirement with your gift, that's all, don't worry!" He started pacing like he usually does when he's trying to figure something out. "We'll figure this out together, now calm down, every thing's going to be alright! Now how did you touch Marcus when you read his memories?" Clearly his teaching, curious side had gotten the best of him.

By now my thirst was overwhelming, an insatiable desire that I had to satisfy. When he finally looked up and saw my pained expression, he said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I know your thirst must be...uncomfortable to say the least, how very rude of me! Let's go." Then he just walked out of the room. I stood there for a minute really confused. Where in the world were we going? I knew we couldn't hunt here, not with everybody knowing about vampires! Now vampires were very real and very scary in the public eye, not the mythological creatures that they would one day become. I knew we could very well be caught. I was scared, I didn't know what we were doing. I looked around and saw Marcus' amused expression, so I knew it must not be as bad as I thoughtit was. So Iran after Marcus' dad, almost hitting the wall on the other side of the house from my speed. If I hadn't stopped moving the second I realized I was moving way too fast, I would have undoubtedly ran straight through the wall.

Jamie, Marcus' dad, was waiting patiently for me by the door. When he saw me run in then stop so abruptly, and the expression on my face that ensued, he couldn't help but smile at how humorous it was. "Come on speedy," he said, his grin growing a little bit at his joke, "time to hunt."

* * *

**Ah those darn cliff-hangers! Sorry about that, it just seemed like the natural spot to start a new chapter! Please R&R! I'm going to try to put out a chapter a day! (I said _try!_)**


	3. The Hunt

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Psychic-Porsche-3, it was my first review in forever and I got some inspiration a little while later but just never wrote it down. I would also like to apologize for the transformation being EXACTLY like BD, I just have severe issues doing anything except canon, and that's what it was (I also couldn't really rephrase it, I suck at that too). OK, enough of me rambling, on with the show!**

* * *

_Jamie, Marcus' dad, was waiting patiently for me by the door. When he saw me run in then stop so abruptly, and the expression on my face that ensued, he couldn't help but smile at how humorous it was. "Come on speedy," he said, his grin growing a little bit at his joke, "time to hunt."_

I figured he must have meant hunting humans-what else would we hunt?-but the context just sounded odd to me. I guess that was something I just had to get used to though. But I still wasn't sure...how. I had been decent at sports when I was a human, so I should be fairly capable as a vampire too then, right? I nodded my head hesitantly, I hoped he wouldn't expect me to be great at this.

He just smiled at me and said "It'll be OK, follow me."

That struck me with another realization, where were we going to hunt? We needed to go somewhere far away, the humans couldn't know about vampires! And is Caius still OK? Is he done changing now too? When will he hunt? Will he be scared? Will he run? All these thoughts hit me with a wave of panic, gluing me to the spot. I had to trust Jamie though, what other choice did I have? And he was my best friend's dad for crying out loud! I had trusted him almost all my life, he had become like a second dad to me, of course I trusted him, being a vampire didn't change that.

So I followed him out the door into the open night air as we headed for the car. Neither one of us bothered to put on our seat belts. Then we were off, speeding down the highway at 150 mph, and I wasn't even scared. Before I knew it we were in Canada, a park to be more exact, and he got out of the car. I followed suit, unsure of what we were about to do. "Take a deep breath, and then do whatever you feel like doing, Aro" he told me.

So I did. After all, what did I have to lose? As I did, I smelt the most delectable thing I've ever smelt. It was too perfect for anything I'd ever expercienced in my human life, and only one thought crossed my mind. Go, feed, I must have it! Without wasting another second I was off, running through the forest after the delectable scent.

As I got closer to it I realized it was really a hiker, and I smelled her blood, but none of that mattered. She was my prey and I was thirsty, _nothing_ else in the entire world mattered except that. My eye found the spot on her throat where her blood pulsed strongest, just asking me to sink my teeth into it. I happily obliged. Her blood flowed freely into my mouth warm and welcoming. Poor thing didn't even have a chance to scream. Oh well. As I finished with her Jamie appeared beside me instantaneously. He took the carcass, ran off, and was back before even a second had passed. I wasn't sure where he took it, but I didn't care, I'd figure that out later. For now I was still thirsty, so I took another big breath and was off again. This time Jamie went off to, but in a different direction, I assumed he had found another kill. After that I was pretty much done, so I just stood there for a minute, perfectly at ease, taking in everything that happened to me in the past hours. You have to admit that it was a lot.

He eventually came back and disappeared with the body again, I'd have to figure out where he took those. Right after he came back I sprinted off for the car, just enjoying the sensation of running... well, really fast. In no time at all we were at the car, in, and speeding off down the road again. It was then that I realized that we hadn't really spoken. It wasn't uncomfortable, just different, I enjoyed just thinking, and with my new mind I could do it easier than ever before. I had time to really ponder things. What would I tell my family? Well, I couldn't see them again, ever. I was hit with a sense of nostalgia, I should've been kinder to my sister Didyme. Maybe I could turn her too, she might have a cool power... But I'd have time for that later.

Finally Jamie spoke, "So, how did you like your first hunt?"

"It was...fascinating. Exhilarating, new, but at the same time very natural, instinctive. It's a lot to think about." He didn't respond, so I figured he had left me to do just that. I'd have to thank him later. But for now I was content to be alone with my own thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: I really do have a plan for the story now, inspiration hit! I'll be posting a one-shot that I had to do in school for an assignment but I ended up turning into a ff later tonight. It'll be called The Swamp Creature, check it out! R&R and thank you Psychic-Porsche-3 for reviewing! You were the only one and it helped me get through my writers block!**


	4. A Lot to Think About

**A/N: Hehe... don't kill me! I know, I know, it's been just over 5 months since I've updated and I honestly don't have a good reason, I just didn't. Sorry! So, for now, here's the next chapter! This one is dedicated to eclecticLibra because she wrote the longest review EVER and I really appreciated her thoughts on all things Aro, so thanks! This chapter's shorter than usual, but it kind of has to be since I'm not one to skip material within the same chapter. I hope you like it!**

_

* * *

Finally Jamie spoke, "So, how did you like your first hunt?"_

_"It was...fascinating. Exhilarating, new, but at the same time very natural, instinctive. It's a lot to think about." He didn't respond, so I figured he had left me to do just that. I'd have to thank him later. But for now I was content to be alone with my own thoughts._

Wow. There's so much about this new life that I'm only now discovering, and it definetly helped that I now know everything Marcus knows. But some things you can't fully grasp until you've experienced it. Like my mind reading, if somebody would've told me 12 hours ago that I would be able to know every thought somebody has ever had simply with a touch of the hand, I wouldn't've believed them. Even if they told me what it felt like; that it felt like a brain rush, every thought coming at you at once, seeing nothing and everything in a spilt second, nothing could've prepared me for it. This entire world is so new, but it feels very instinctive; like finding the bathroom in the middle of the night in a house you've lived in for 10 years. Instinctive, but odd.

I've always known I was destined for power, so it's no surprise that I got a gift among the most powerful out there. Next to, of course, mind reading without the need for physical touch and seeing the future. If I had all 3 at my command, I'd be totally omniscient, past, present, and future. Unstoppable. I'm sure somebody out there has those powers, I just need to find them.

And then of course, there's Didyme, what gift will she possess? Of course she'll be changed, I'll even do it myself. Since she shares my DNA I'm sure she'll have an invaluable power once she turns into a vampire. The only question is when. I'm not sure what part Marcus will play in my quest for power, since he only sees relationships and has no control over them. But I'm sure that that too, in time, will prove helpful. Of course, at some point I'll need to find someone who actually has the power to change relationships. Then I need to find the time to look for vampires to help me take down the Romanians. Ha! Time is so inconsequential now, I'm surprised it even crossed my mind, especially since I no longer need to devote 8 full hours to sleep! I'll need both brute force and mental abilities, both to assist me in taking down the Romanians and later to help me rule. I'll need a body guard at some point of course, then people to be in the guard itself, but what gifts must they possess? What abilities are most important? Has Marcus met anybody like this that he might be able to convince to join me? And what power does Caius have? How will he help?

There are so many questions, but of course the only way to get answers is to sit down and talk it all out with Marcus and Caius. I'm sure they'll have invaluable insight and ideas, they always do. Especially Marcus, since he was brought up by a vampire. But wait! Haha, how silly of me! I now know everything Marcus does! All I need to do now is sort it out of all the day-to-day thoughts. And I have all the time in the world to do it! Well, at least the length of the car ride home if I want to look prepared for Marcus and Caius. And that's dwindling every second. There's no time like the present...unless the answers you need...lie in the past...

* * *

**A/N: AHH! I went to go save this chapter and it just decided to bring me back to my last save and not save anything more at all, so I had to re-write from 256 words which, subsequently, only brings us to the end of the first paragraph. Needless to say, I was quite mad. I feel like my original version was so much better, but I tried to fit everything in and I tried to say things the same way, but it still feels like crap. So, excuse the crap. What my A/N actually was meant to look like was more along the lines of,**

**DUN-DUN-DUN! Haha, I promise I'll try to update sooner this time, but I have family coming down and that'll hinder my progress. I deleted the chapter that was just me saying I won't write anymore, since clearly I am, and so if you reviewed the last chapter you won't be able to review this chapter, but please feel free to PM me your review because I still want them, and I love them dearly! I want to thank everybody who has encouraged me out of the dumps, and who made me realize that I really do want to see what happens just as much as you do, because I have no plan set up, and everything is one big surprise to me too! So R&R, I love you all!**


End file.
